


Body Talks

by Marianne_E



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, High School, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, New Miraculous Holders, Oneshot, Protective Luka Couffaine, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Song: Body Talks, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_E/pseuds/Marianne_E
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en tu primera borrachera. Sobretodo si te llamas Marinette.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	Body Talks

— Marinette, ¿ya cuántas llevas? — escuchó el eco de la voz de Alya resonar en la cabeza.  
Ella soltó una risa, quizá demasiado escandalosa. Ultimadamente, cualquier cosa que la gente hiciera le causaba gracia. ¡En serio! Cualquier cosa. Apenas hacía unos minutos Kim había contado el peor chiste de la historia y Marinette había dejado escapar una carcajada monumental, que le hizo el trabajo cómico a su amigo el nadador. Todo mundo se rió… sí, de ella. 

— Pueeeeeeees, ¿qué era lo que se estaba sirviendo Max en la barra? — preguntó inocente. 

— ¿¡Tequila?! — exclamó Alya, consternada. 

— Eeeeeso. Llevo dos de esos — la chica comenzó a contar con los dedos, haciendo una dramatización bastante exagerada — Cuuuuatro cervezas y una copa de vino. ¡Ah! Y tomé de la bebida de Ivan, sabía a arándano.

— ¿También vodka…?— Alya se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, invocando a todos los santos para no perder la paciencia — Esta será una noche muy larga.  
.

# Your body talks

.  
Todo comenzó cuando Rose y Juleka anunciaron las buenas noticias: Uno de los pubs más populares del barrio de Bastille los había invitado a tocar esa tarde de viernes.  
La popularidad de la banda iba en aumento y, a pesar de que el pub tuvo que reservar las mesas para los asistentes; las chicas lograron apartar los lugares necesarios para cuantos amigos pudiesen asistir. 

— ¡Habrá barra libre! — canturreó Rose emocionada, algo que aumentó el entusiasmo de sus compañeros. 

Kim fue el que se emocionó más de la cuenta y, mirando a Nino con ojos retadores, dijo: — Esta vez yo me acabaré la yarda primero que tú. 

— Hermano, ya supéralo — intervino Nino, poniendo los ojos en blancos— Sólo es un juego. 

— Sí, y yo ganaré el siguiente. 

— ¡Ja! Incluso Alix podría ganarte, y mira que ella es del tamaño de una yarda. 

— ¡OYE! 

— Dessolé 

— ¿Tú no participas, Marinette? — preguntó entonces Mylene con genuina curiosidad, abrazada del costado de Ivan. 

— Bueno, en realidad casi no tomo — contestó la pelinegra un tanto avergonzada. Y era verdad, a pesar de haber cumplido los 18 años apenas hacía unas semanas, seguía renuente a la idea tomar algo más que una copa de vino durante la cena o mientras diseñaba en su habitación. Sus compañeros, por otro lado… no escatimaron en oportunidades una vez ingresaron a la preparatoria. Incluso Alya había tenido ya su primera borrachera a los 16. 

— Qué aburrida eres.  
Marinette se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco cuando Lila hizo su aparición: — A un pub de va a tomar. Si no lo haces, simplemente no vas y listo — cada palabra la pronunció con amable desprecio: — Aunque claro, tal vez tienes miedo de no tener el suficiente aguante. Yo por ejemplo, puedo tomarme una botella de tequila completa y estar como si nada. 

— Nadie te preguntó, Lila — bufó Marinette, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Algún día esa chica iba a dejar atrás sus mentiras? Ya hacía años que nadie se las creía — No estoy obligada a beber si no me place. A diferencia tuya, yo no tengo la ridícula necesidad de impresionar a la gente. 

Aquel golpe caló profundo en la italiana. Incluso, al unísono se escuchó uno que otro aullido, enalteciendo así su humillación.  
Muy bien, si Marinette quería jugar con golpes bajos, ella sabía perfectamente cómo dejarla en completo knockout. 

— Bueno, escuché que el hermano de Juleka SÍ toma — comenzó, regodeándose internamente al notar como el semblante de Marinette cambiaba por completo ante su desconcierto. ¡Ah! ¡cómo le gustaba tocar el punto débil de las personas a su alrededor— Y también escuché que está saliendo con una chica del Conservatorio de Música, una tal Colette… 

Marinette esperó ansiosa la intervención de Juleka. Un “eso no es cierto” era la única frase que sus oídos ansiaban escuchar. Porque seguro esa era otra patraña poco ingeniosa de Lila, ¿cierto? Miró a su amiga y, para su desgracia ella asintió con pesar.

Marinette quiso dejar de respirar en ese preciso instante. 

— ¿Y eso qué? — preguntó a la defensiva, tratando de rescatar por lo menos algunos pedazos de su orgullo resquebrajado. 

— Bueno, ella también toma, ¡y muchísimo! Así que te darás cuenta que a Luka Couffaine no le gustan las aburridas — remarcó Lila, aprovechando aquel instante de estupefacción y asimilamiento para hacer su salida triunfal del lugar, dejando a Marinette con más que un solo insulto en la cabeza.  
.  
.  
.  
— A Luka Couffaine no le gustan las aburridas... — murmuró para sí misma con melancolía, jugando con el trago que tenía en la mano. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah, sí! Brandy.

Ahora iba por el Brandy. A ese paso, muy probablemente terminaría probando cada licor que existiese en cada rincón del planeta. Kagami no había asistido, así que por lo menos podría descartar el Sake… por ahora. 

Tomó un sorbo y dejó que el líquido se resbalara por su garganta. Ni siquiera le gustaba el sabor. Era fuerte y demasiado dulce. Pero su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón seguía demandándoselo a toda costa. Recordó las palabras de Lila, imaginó a la tal Colette y dio otro sorbo con urgencia. 

Todo había comenzando a penas un año atrás. En el momento en que Adrien y Kagami comenzaron su relación. La noticia le dolió: sí, pero no tanto como le hubiese dolido si se hubiese enterado a sus 13 años de edad. 

¿La razón? Simple: había alguien más que comenzaba a acaparar la atención de su confundido y errático corazón. 

Sin premeditarlo, Luka había entrado en su vida sin pedirle permiso. ¿Y cómo mantenerse indiferente cuando el guitarrista convertía cada momento juntos en un recuerdo memorable?  
¿A cuántos conciertos de Jagged Stone no habían asistido juntos?, ¿no fue él también quién pacientemente le había enseñado las notas básicas en la guitarra?, ¿no fue ella la primera persona que se subió en su motocicleta el día en que lo acompañó a comprarla?

Sí, era verdad que en la pubertad, el chico había mostrado interés en ella. Pero esa declaración de amor que pronunció el día de debut de Kitty Section fue tan fugaz, como la respuesta que recibió: “Lo siento, Luka. Estoy enamorada de alguien más”

¡Tonta!, ¡TONTA, NIÑA TONTA! Era obvio que Luka no la iba esperar. Era obvio que iba a encontrar a alguien más, a alguien a su altura: una chica salvaje, igual de osada e interesante. 

.  
.

— ¿Otro trago, corazón? — Marinette viró la cabeza, encontrándose a un par de chicos. Por sus aspectos, ya debían tener por lo menos unos 23 años. 

— Por favoooooor — exclamó, mirando el vaso ahora vacío en sus manos.  
Uno de ellos; castaño y con playera negra sonrió con suficiente, dejando unos cuantos euros sobre la barra: — Jack Daniel’s para la mademoiselle — indicó el chico, a quien el bartender dedicó una mirada de desconfianza. 

— Señorita, ¿usted es mayor de edad? — cuestionó el hombre, a lo que Marinette contestó, mostrándole su ID — Diesiochooo recien pumpludos, ¡digo: cumplidooos! Ahora déme ese Jack cómo se llame. 

— Daniel’s — rió otro de los chicos, tomando la bebida de manos del bartender para entregársela a la chica — Santé! petit. 

Marinette frunció el ceño ante aquel apelativo. Sólo había una persona en este condenado mundo al que le permitía llamarle así.  
“Sí, y seguro así le llama a Colette también” Marinette chocó su vaso con aquellos extraños, bebiendo más de la mitad del líquido. 

— Ey, nosotros nos iremos a una fiesta cerca de aquí, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? — apremió uno de ellos. En otro momento, quizá Marinette hubiese encontrado invasivo el modo en que la abrazó de los hombros. Pero en aquel instante, en lo único que deseaba concentrarse era en mantener los pies bien derechos y no caerse a causa de los mareos. 

— ¿Fiesta? — preguntó una vez, ahora sí notando que algo iba muy mal cuando comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia la puerta. 

— Te vas a divertir — aseguró uno de ellos con un oscuro tono de voz.  
.  
.  
Marinette hizo palanca con el piso, pero su cuerpo, entorpecido por el alcohol, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para plantarse justo donde estaba. Lo intentó una vez más y tuvo éxito, aunque dando unos cuantos traspies: —Creo que yo mejor me quedo — apuntó, esperando encontrar algún rostro conocido cerca de ella: Nadie. 

“¡Muy bien, Marinette! Ahora záfate de esta” 

— Vamos, no seas aburrida.  
Ouch, eso sí que le dolió.

— Paso — se negó de forma más firme que su estado etílico le pudo permitir.  
Aún así y a pesar de la negación, aquel terco joven no estuvo dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta. Marinette dio un brinco cuando éste pasó la mano por su cintura, jalándola de nuevo hacia la puerta. Ahora sí estaba asustada. ¿Cuál era su endemoniada insistencia? 

— ¡Te dije que no voy! — exclamó con fuerza, esperando que alguien más la escuchase, más el ruido de la música ahogó el sonido de su voz. 

Marinette estuvo a punto de dar un reclamo más cuando una fuerza desconocida la soltó del brazo que aprisionaba su cintura. En un movimiento brusco y repentino, fue apartada del rango de alcance de aquel desconocido.  
A lo lejos, uno de sus acompañantes gritó cuando el joven desconocido cayó al suelo, y la sangre emergió de su nariz a borbotones. 

— ¡Couffaine! — escupió él de mala gana, cubriendo su nariz. 

Marinette contuvo la respiración.  
Frente a ella y dándole la espalda, estaba Luka, apretando los puños, al punto de dejarlos blancos a causa de la presión.  
También pudo observar el rostro de genuino terror de aquel sujeto, que fue levantado del suelo cuando el guitarrista le jaló del cuello de la camisa: — ¡Cálmate! Sólo la estábamos invitando a salir — se excusó atormentado, y entonces Marinette pudo indagar que, fuera cual fuese la expresión que Luka tuviese en aquel momento debía ser espeluznante, pues incluso los demás chicos dieron tres pasos hacia atrás. 

— No soy imbécil, Erik — un escalofrío atacó el cuerpo de Marinette al escuchar aquel tono de voz: era iracundo y punzante; capaz de hacer temblar hasta al más temerario sujeto— Lárgate de aquí antes de que te rompa las manos. 

Luka le soltó de la camisa y, en menos de un segundo, los tres desaparecieron por la puerta, sin dejar rastro. 

Marinette no pudo controlar su cuerpo cuando, por sí solo, dio dos pasos hacia atrás en el momento en que el guitarrista se giró hacia ella; — L-Luka — apenas y pudo pronunciar su nombre, sin saber si la causa era la estupefacción por el alcohol, o el miedo repentino. 

— Ven — fue lo único que el joven alcanzó a decir antes de llevarla de vuelta a la barra, donde ordenó un vaso de agua: — Tómate un par de estos — indicó con la voz inescrutable. 

Indiferencia. Eso le dolía aún más que su furia. ¿Por qué no le gritaba?, ¿por qué no le escupía en la cara lo increíblemente imprudente y estúpida que se había comportado esa noche? Si ésta era la parte que le tocaba, hubiese deseado mil veces haber cambiado papeles con ese tal Erik. 

— Lo siento — murmuró apenas, llamando entonces la atención de la joven serpiente. 

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — cuestionó, confundido. 

— ¡Por idiota! — exclamó Marinette. Y, lo que dijo después fue la razón por la que en el futuro, no volvió a sobrepasarse jamás con el alcohol: — Porque quise probarle al mundo que no soy una aburrida y terminé haciendo el ridículo. ¡Y lo sigo haciendo ahorita! Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me importa un bledo! Me importa un bledo si no soy osada, y si no soy la clase de chica que estás buscando, o si estás saliendo con alguien… ¿Sabes por qué? Te voy a decir por qué… Porque yo…

No terminó la frase. No pudo. ¿ Y cómo iba a hacerlo si Luka le atrapó las mejillas entre sus manos y la besó súbitamente? Y, ¡maldita sea la ebriedad que se cargaba! Porque después de saborear el sabor a Whiskey de sus labios, Marinette no hizo esfuerzo alguno por reprimir su anhelo de morderlos. Aquella acción sólo liberó el instinto lascivo de la serpiente, quien avivó el desenfreno de sus deseos reprimidos.  
...Y se suponía que su intención era bajarle la borrachera. ¡Já! Sí, le había quitado el alcohol, pero a cambio Luka le estaba regalando algo mucho más adictivo y narcótico. 

— Sea lo que sea que ibas a decir, guárdalo. Quiero escucharlo — musitó el chico cuando emitieron la primera llamada a escenario — Pero quiero que estés sobria primero. 

— ¿Eh? 

— Jean, no permitas que tome otra cosa que no sea agua — indicó Luka al bartender, quien le guiñó el ojo con complicidad antes de que abandonara la barra para ir hacia el escenario.  
.  
.  
.  
— ¡Te dejo tres minutos para ir al baño y pasa esto! — Alya exclamó preocupada — Decidido: no me voy a separar de ti el resto de la noche. 

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas frente a la barra. Jean dejó frente a Marinette el tercer vaso de agua, y ella se sintió a morir: — No lo vuelvo a hacer. 

— No tienes idea de cuántas veces he escuchado esa frase en esta barra — Jean soltó una risa, dejando frente a Alya un piña colada: — Jamás la cumplen. 

— Pues yo sí lo voy a hacer… 

— Claro que sí… 

— El punto aquí es… — interrumpió Alya, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su ya no tan ebria amiga — ¿Por qué decidiste tomar de la nada?, ¿fue por las estupideces que dijo Lila? 

— Sí y no — lloriqueó Marinette, mirando al piso — Es que ahora no entiendo nada… Primero Lila dice que él está saliendo con una chica llamada Colette, luego aparece aquí solo, ¡y de la nada se le ocurre …! — Marinette guardó silencio. No iba a mencionar lo del beso, no ahora y en el estado que se cargaba. Como estaban las cosas, ¿qué le aseguraba no haberlo imaginado con todo el alcohol que aún transitaba en su sistema? — Ya tengo que aceptarlo, Alya. Perdí a Luka hace mucho tiempo y debo que aprender a vivir con ello. 

— Mari… — Alya quiso encontrar las palabras exactas de consuelo que su amiga necesitaba.  
.  
.  
— Perdonen, ¿hablan de Colette Faure…? — Jean acaparó su atención, limpiando uno de los muchos tarros recién lavados. 

— La verdad no tenemos idea, solo sabemos que sale con Luka Couffaine. ¿Usted sabe algo? — Alya dejó relucir su clásica curiosidad periodística y Marinette deseó que la tierra la tragara. ¿Por qué la gente insistía en ponerle vinagre a la herida?

Jean soltó una carcajada sonora: — Dudo mucho que salgan de la forma en la que se están imaginando. Verán; Colette es mi hija y también estudia en el conservatorio de París. Luka es amigo de la familia y es cliente frecuente. Y sí, de repente salen y a veces vienen aquí en compañía de Jeanette, la novia de mi hija.

— Vaya, eso es bastante interesante — la morena sonrió con suficiencia, notando como las mejillas de su mejor amiga, ya sonrosadas por la borrachera, se enrojecieron aún más.

Lila era chica muerta. MUERTA.  
.  
.  
.

— Bonsoir, Chat Lunatique! — la voz de Rose hizo eco, siendo vitoreada por todas las mesas y la gente que se amotinaba para estar frente al pequeño escenario — ¿Listos para rockear?

Un largo y tendido “Oui” estalló por parte de los asistentes: — Magnifique! Pero hoy hagamos las cosas un poquito diferente — Rose sonrió, alejándose del pedestal que sostenía el micrófono principal para posicionarse en el lugar que usualmente ocupada el guitarrista principal. 

La gente estalló y coreó el nombre de Luka cuando éste subió al escenario y conectó la guitarra. 

— Oh, por dios… ¿va a ser el vocalista? — Alya volteó hacia Marinette, quién miraba perpleja hacia el frente, apretando con suma fuerza su cuarto vaso de agua.  
.  
.  
.  
La guitarra y el bajo sonaron con sus primeros acordes. Rose tomó uno de los micrófonos secundarios y Luka se acercó al pedestal, sosteniendo su guitarra y tocando de manera magistral. 

.  
Your eyes follow like a spotlight  
Two eyes like the sun  
Go ahead, keep your distance from me  
Soon you're gonna come  
.  
La voz de Luka golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte a Marinette como para despertarla del letargo de su propia confusión. Alzó la vista encarando al guitarrista, quien miraba a su dirección con una mirada sagaz. 

.  
_**When you flick your hair like you don't care  
And you ask me where I'm from  
That game that you're running, baby  
You've already won  
I need to know, know, know  
What do you need, need, need?  
What do you like, like, like?**_  
.

Rose hizo su dueto, moviéndose en el escenario, jugando con el cuerpo e interactuando con el público. Luka, por otro lado… sólo miraba hacia la barra: — 'Cause I'm gonna be it tonight — cantó con una sonrisa descarada. 

.  
_**You can be cool, you can be shy  
Say what you want, say what you like  
'Cause ooh, your body talks, your body talks  
Ooh, ooh, your body talks  
You can pretend you don't wanna know  
But I read the signs from your head to your toes  
Yeah, you don't need to say a word 'cause  
Ooh, ooh, your body talks**_  
.

Al escuchar la letra, una pequeña voz interior le vociferó a Marinette que la canción no había sido elegida al azar. Y por supuesto, que el guitarrista no apartara la atención de la barra y le guiñera el ojo de vez en cuando… seguro eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. 

Luka alguna vez presumió tener la habilidad de leerla con facilidad. Sin importar las objeciones que ella mostrase con las palabras: “Estás triste”, “No, no lo estoy”, “Lo estás, tu cuerpo habla por ti”. Era transparente, sí. Pero también era verdad que el guitarrista lograba visualizar cosas en ella que muchos no podían. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que ella misma. 

Su estómago dio un brinco de emoción. ¿Seguiría siendo efecto del alcohol?  
.  
.  
.

—¿Seguro vas a estar bien? — preguntó Alya por cuarta vez. 

Marinette asintió dos veces, percibiendo los ojos cada vez más pesados: — Tranquila, ya me cuidaste lo suficiente esta noche. Tomaré un taxi y te llamaré durante el camino — Alya le dedicó una mueca inseguridad — Te juro que no me voy a dormir.

— Vete, yo me encargo de que llegue a salvo. 

La mano se Luka se posó sobre el hombro de Marinette, pretrificándola en su sitio.  
Renuente a encararlo, se concentró en Alya, quien le dedicó una sonrisa sugerente. Claro, su mejor amiga no la iba a salvar de esta, y eso le quedó clarísimo cuando ella le cerró el ojo y dio media vuelta, no sin antes decir un: — Te la encargo, Luka. 

¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó y ella aún no tuvo el valor suficiente para mirarle.  
Asintió una vez y le siguió el paso hasta llegar al estacionamiento en absoluto silencio. Marinette deseaba romperlo, porque no había nada más lastimero que el eco del mutismo entre los dos. ¿Lo había decepcionado?, ¿Iba a ser así de ahora en adelante?, ¿Se habría arrepentido de besarla?, Y, ¿por qué lo había hecho en primer lugar?  
Las preguntas azotaron su cabeza como torpedos, y el esfuerzo de mantener sus labios sellados le quemaba la garganta. Tal vez lo mejor era no preguntar. Pretender como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Si esto era la consecuencia de una noche de borrachera, entonces estaba decidida a jamás volver a beber una gota de alcohol en su vida. 

— Después de todo este tiempo, aún no puedo creer que no te sientas con la confianza de preguntarme lo que sea — Marinette alzó la vista, consternada. ¿Cómo sabía él que…? — Puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando sólo con mirarte. Tu cuerpo habla.

— No sé por dónde comenzar — admitió ella, avergonzada. 

— Entonces comenzaré yo: ¿Qué hacías tomando Brandy y Whiskey cuando tú los odias? 

Ella hizo una mueca, por supuesto que iba a preguntar aquello: — Supongo que, intentaba probar un punto — se sinceró, ¿valía la pena mentirle a alguien que podía leerla mejor que a un libro?

— ¿Qué punto? — preguntó con tono suave, porque, aunque la conversación por sí misma parecía un interrogatorio, se aseguró de que Marinette no la percibiera de esa manera.  
Consciente de la inseguridad de la chica, Luka suspiró y se despojó de la chaqueta para colocarla sobre los hombros de la pelinegra: — Está bien, no tienes que decirmelo si no quieres — reconfortó, rodéandole los hombros con el brazo derecho. 

— Lo hice porque quería probarte que puedo ser mucho más que la Marinette que ya conoces — soltó atropelladamente. Si el momento de la verdad era este, ¡perfecto! ya había guardado silencio el tiempo suficiente, y si lo que Luka quería era la verdad, ¡pues, adelante! — Lo hice porque quería demostrarte que puedo ser parte de tu mundo, que puedo ser una vez más la melodía que escuchas en tu cabeza y que puedo… 

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y las palabras quedaron estancadas en sus labios. No porque se arrepintiera de haberlas pronunciado en primer lugar. Más bien era la mirada intensa de Luka, una que la hizo viajar en tiempo, cuatro años atrás; al estudio de televisión y con un guitarrista un poco más joven, uno que la veía con la misma adoración y fogosidad que el que la veía en aquel momento. 

Con delicadeza, el chico tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica. Su piel se sentía cálida al tacto; aún con el frío otoñal de París azotando a la intemperie: — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, petit coccinelle? — murmuró, besándole la frente — No, no eres parte de mi mundo, Marinette: Eres mi mundo. Pensé que con el beso que di hace rato había quedado claro, pero ya vi que no siempre la música es más clara que las palabras. 

—Entonces tú… 

— ¿De verdad creíste que lo que siento por ti se había esfumado con el tiempo? — atajó, alejando uno que otro cabello rebelde del rostro. — Necesitas más que unos cuantos años para hacerme cambiar de parecer. 

Cuando bebes más alcohol de la cuenta, la euforia se propaga por cada rincón de cuerpo. Y aunque el mareo es constante, lo acapara la sensación de dicha y el firme pensamiento de ser capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente. Ríes, lloras, y el mundo deja de girar por sí mismo, porque termina girando para ti. Esa misma sensación fue la que Marinette experimentó cuando volvió a besar a Luka Couffaine, esta vez lo suficientemente sobria como para disfrutarlo de verdad. 

— Luka… — le llamó entre besos — No permitas que me vuelva a emborrachar.  
El guitarrista soltó una risa ligera, atrapando sus labios para evitarse la respuesta. Porque en un futuro, no muy lejano… cierta chica terminaría igual o peor en una habitación de hotel, muy cercana a las playas italianas y durante su luna de miel. 

FIN.


End file.
